Can't Get You off My Mind
by pepper909
Summary: Meredith is seventeen years old, attending high school. She is in a unhappy relationship, but on one day she meets Derek Shepherd, an intern working at Seattle Grace Hospital. I don't own anything, just a big fan of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my new story, I know that the plot has been done before but please give it a try! I don't own Grey's Anatomy, just a fan. Please not hate! Please Read and Review :)

Thanks!

 **Chapter One**

"Hey Mom, have you seen my jacket?" Meredith shouted from upstairs.

"Nope sorry!" Ellis shouted from the kitchen. Meredith scurried down the stairs to grab a quick breakfast before she left for school. She walked into the kitchen, there she saw her mother stuffing papers into her bag while she held a cup of coffee in her other hand.

"So Mom, what time is dinner?" Meredith asked trying to be as polite as possible because she knew if she wasn't that would not help anyone.

"What do you mean?" Ellis questioned back, not even looking up from grabbing charts from the counter.

"Oh you know? The dinner that we planned last month…..with my boyfriend"

"Huh, I don't remember that." Ellis answered coldly.

"Nevermind, I'll cook, just please show up, 6:30 here."

"Okay, I will try but you know that my surgeries…"

"Can be hectic and unpredictable. Yes Mom, I know I have been your daughter for 17 years."

"Alright then, I will try to make it."

"Okay,, thanks."

From there, Ellis grabbed her bag and took off. Meredith then walked over to get cereal for breakfast, she poured some milk ate it quickly and then grabbed her backpack and walked outside where her friend Cristina waited in her car ready to go to school.

"Meredith! Come on we're going to be late!" Cristina shouted.

"Alright! I'm coming,, why are you in such a mood?" Meredith responded.

"I'm not, we're just going to be late." Cristina replied in an agitated voice.

"Yea, I'm not buying that, something is obviously wrong so why don't you just tell me."

"Ok fine, Burke and I had a fight."

"Wait, weren't you just dating what's his face…."

"Owen, yea that didn't work out. He was just a lot older and he wanted different things."

"So whose this Burke guy?"

"Umm he works at the hospital, he's older but he's super nice and I feel like he really cares for me."

"So does he have any single friends?" Meredith asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right? Because you are with Nathen, your boyfriend." Cristina replied.

"Yeah, you know I was just kidding."

"If you say so…." Cristina whispered but loud enough for Meredith to hear.

"I am! I am happy with him." Cristina looked at Meredith with her are you serious face. "We're going to be late." Meredith said dryly.

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Once Cristina and Meredith arrived at school, the first bell had just started to ring so that meant they had to hurry to homeroom. They each grabbed their bags and ran into the building. Meredith spotted Nathan but she quickly kept her head down acting as if she didn't see him. Nathan started to walk up to Meredith but she quickly dogged him and made it to homeroom. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him sometime today but the later the better. She didn't even really know why she was going out with him, he asked her out last year and she said yes and now she was in a relationship in which she didn't even like the guy.

Homeroom ended and it was time for first block, and first block was English. English with Nathan. She took a deep breath in trying to prepare herself for a long 45 minutes. She went to her locker to grab her book hoping that she would arrive on the late side and that Nathan was already sitting next to one of his friends. She slammed her locker closed and made her way into the classroom. Sure enough Nathan had saved a seat for her. She kept her head down but Nathan soon saw her and called her over.

"Hey! Meredith!" Nathan shouted from across the room. Meredith offered a soft smile trying to fake it.

"Oh hey." Meredith said once she arrived at her seat.

"Good to see you! I was waiting for you before homeroom but I'm not sure you saw me."

"Oh yea, sorry Cristina and I arrived late."

"Oh it's okay, I'm just happy to see you. Maybe we can have lunch and then spend some time together before dinner? If you know what I mean." Nathan said with a wink.

"Oh, umm, my Mom kind of forgot a little about dinner so I said that I would cook so I'm not sure how much free time I will have." Meredith responded as kindly as possible.

"Alright then. Maybe we will just have to sneak off during our free block." Nathan stated grabbed Meredith's hand and then squeezing it tightly making sure that everyone knew in that room that Meredith was his.

"Okay, Nathan." Meredith said with some force. He just smiled.

Meredith wanted out of this relationship. In the beginning she was just glad that somebody wanted her because ever since her father left she felt alone because her mother was never home because of her working and trying to be the best in the country. Nathan started out being super sweet and kind. He would take her out almost every weekend, and they would always do their homework together on weekdays. As time moved on he kept asking when their relationship was going to become more serious and she knew that meant sex. She had been able to make up excuses why she couldn't hang out or why she had to go when things started to get intense, but ideas were running out. She just needed to break up him but she didn't have the courage to do so.

Finally English class had ended, her teacher had even let them out a little early. Meredith was now on her way to history class. Meredith remembered that she had a paper due, she finished it last night and she was proud of it. She worked extremely hard on it and knowing her she rarely does any of her school work. She reached into her backpack to retrieve the 10 page paper complete with a front page and a bibliography at the end. Meredith kept digging in her backpack but the green folder she thought it was in, turned out to be her mother's labs for some patient. Meredith started to panic because she worked so hard on the paper but if she told her teacher that she actually did it but forgot it at home he wouldn't believe her. She looked at the clock, she had 15 minutes until class started. Luckily the hospital was only a few blocks away so maybe if she sprinted she could make it back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter Two! I also think that there are probably a lot of grammatical issues, but if you could please ignore them that would be great. I just haven't had the time to proof read them. I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks! Again please no hate and please review!

thanks!

 **Chapter Two**

Meredith finally reached the hospital doors, now all she had to do was find her mother and get the right folder and then sprint back to school before class started. She ran through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital and she approached the nurses' station.

"Hello, my name is Meredith Grey. My mother is Ellis Grey and I need to find her, do you think you could tell me where she is?" Meredith asked.

"Sure, hold on." The nurse replied. The nurse started to look up something on the computer and then he responded. "Um it looks like she is in surgery, but I can still page her."

"Okay, thank you so much!" Meredith waited but two minutes had gone by and time was running out. "Is there anyway you could tell me where her office is?"

"Sure, it's on the third flood, you can take the elevators that are right over there. Once you get off you should take a right, then a left, and then a right again. Her office will be the second. If you get lost there is another nurses' station there were you can ask for more help." He said.

"Thank you so much!" Meredith said in return. Meredith took off sprinting to the elevator, she pushed the button number three and she quickly managed to find her mother's office. Meredith started to go through her mother's bag hoping that the folder was there. Once she finally found it, she took it and replaced it with the right one. Meredith shoved the folder into her backpack and took off. She ran back towards the elevator, she had to be back at class in seven minutes. Without looking she slammed into someone, she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Meredith said trying to collect herself.

"Oh no it was my fault, I was busy filling out these charts." The man said. The man held out his hand to help Meredith get up. Meredith took the hand and stood up. As she looked him in the eye to thank him she noticed his gorgeous blue eyes with his perfect hair.

"Hi, I'm Derek." The man said.

"Umm…hi, Meredith." Meredith said with a shaky voice.

"So why are you running?" Derek asked.

"I'm trying to get back to school. History paper due and I accidentally swapped folders with my mother."

"School?"

"Yea, I'm in high school."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to keep you."

"Oh um thanks." Meredith said stepping into the elevator.

"Nice meeting you Meredith! See you around?" He said back. Meredith smiled at him and offered him a small smile. This was the first time she had butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Derek, she thought, that was such a nice name. Meredith's mind started to wander even more, how old was he? If he worked in the hospital that must mean he had already been to college and med school.

Meredith checked her phone, she had three minutes to get to class. Crap, she wasn't going to make it. She texted Izzie, telling her that she would be a little late and to just tell Mrs. O'Malley that she was in the bathroom. That would buy her a least two minutes.

The elevator doors opened, Meredith sprinted out the hospital doors and onto the street. Meredith finally reached the school building. She ran through the hallways all the way to the east wing. She had made it just as the bell rang.

"Well, Ms. Grey it is a pleasure that you showed today." Mrs. O'Malley stated.

"Oh, um, yea sorry." Meredith mumbled. Meredith then walked to her seat next to Izzie.

"Hey, you look like you just ran a marathon." Izzie said.

"Well, I kind of did…" Meredith said trying to catch her breath.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my mom and I swapped folders so she had my paper and I had her lab reports."

"Oh so you ran all the way to the hospital?" Izzie asked.

"Yup and I am now exhausted."

"Wow."

"Girls! Do you mind listening or should I give you afternoon detention?" Mrs. O'Malley asked.

"Oh sorry." Izzie and Meredith said at the sametime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the third chapter! I hope everyone likes the story so far, if you have any suggestions or comments please review! Again I don't own anything and please no hate. Also sorry for any grammar or typos.**

 **I also fixed the settings for the reviews so hopefully they will show up. But if anyone knows why they aren't please let me know because in my account it says I have eight but when I open the story it shows only one review. Okay anyway thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Oh thank god that class is over." Meredith said.

"Hey!" Said a voice behind them, who turned out to be Cristina.

"Oh hey!" Izzie and Meredith both responded.

"So what's up?" Cristina asked.

"Not much." Meredith responded.

"Well, Meredith ran all the way to the hospital and back just to get her paper for history." Izzie commented.

"Wait really?" Cristina questioned.

"Yup." Meredith said back.

"So why are you smiling so much Mer?" Cristina said.

"Huh? What….What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, it's just that Burke texted me and said that he saw you talking to Derek."

"Oh um yea, Derek was nice."

"Yea, I bet he was…." Cristina replied.

"What are you trying to imply? That I hooked up with him? Because that wouldn't even be possible because I was at the hospital for like ten minutes top."

"Damn, why are you getting all defensive?"

"Wait, hold on, who the heck is this Derek guy?"

"Yea Mer who is he? Your new boyfriend?" Cristina asked with a smirk.

"What about Mer's boyfriend?" Said a voice approaching him. Meredith knew whose voice it was: Nathan's.

"Oh hey." Meredith said acknowledging him.

"What kind of greeting is that Mer?" Nathan said with an edge.

"Oh sorry, um I'm just distracted." Meredith respond. Nathan then pulled her into rough kiss.

"Yea Mer, you're distracted….about another guy." Cristina whispered only loud enough for Meredith to hear.

"Um, Nathan I got to go...to the library." Meredith trying to make something up just to get away from him.

"Alright honey, see you later?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"Can't wait to see you tonight!" Nathan hugged her tight and grabbed her butt.

"Nathan, stop." Meredith said trying to get him off of her. Nathan then walked away and gave Meredith one last wink. Meredith kept her head down trying to ignore her boyfriend.

"Um Mer? You okay?" Izzie asked.

"Yea sure. Just you know, a lot of work."

"Mer, come on, we all know you don't do work and that Nathan is treating you like crap so just break up with him. We will even help you!" Cristina said.

"It's not that easy." Meredith responded.

"Okay, well Izzie and I have to get to Spanish class so we will see you later?"

"Yea definitely." Meredith responded in a mellow tone.

Meredith walked to the library hoping that she wouldn't see Nathan or any of his friends because she knew if she did they would say that he was looking for her and she was definitely not in the mood for him and his pressure for sex. Meredith needed a break, she needed to end things with him, she needed strength, strength that she didn't have. She wanted to feel how she did when she took Derek's hand, he made her feel safe and secure even though they barely talked, it was just the feeling he gave off. Yes, he was older but maybe that's what she needed. She needed someone with more life experience and someone who could understand her and would be willing to listen to her and not pressure her into sex.

Meredith tried to stop thinking about Derek but she couldn't. But little did she know that over at the hospital Derek was also thinking of her.

 _Seattle Grace Hospital_

"Hey Derek! What's up?" Burke asked.

"Oh, umm not much." Derek responded.

"Yea like hell I'm believing that. Did something happen? Did you meet someone?" Burke questioned.

"Who did Derek meet?" Both Derek and Burke turned to see the one and only Mark Sloan, of course Mark would appear. Mark was only capable of two things: talking about sex, and then having sex.

"Nothing" Derek said back.

"Oh come on man, tell me! I'm your best friend, we've known each other for forever." Mark said.

"Seriously nothing happened."

"Oh I see, Derek meet a girl, he has that look. Don't you see it Burke?" Mark asked.

"Huh, yea. Now that you say that Derek definitely meet someone."

"Who is it? Did you meet her at the bar last night? Does she work here?"

"I'm not going to tell you guys, don't you have surgeries to do?"

"Yes, but I would way rather talk to you about your love life." Mark joked.

"Okay fine, yes I did meet someone, she was gorgeous and perfect, and she had the most beautiful smile. But I don't think it's going to go anywhere because one she is still in high school, and two she is Ellis' daughter." Derek explained.

"Damn. Yea Derek you are so screwed." Mark laughed.

"Okay yeah so what she is a little young. Is she legal?"

"I don't know, we only walked for like a few seconds. And yeah like hell Grey is ever going to let me close to her teenage daughter." Derek said and then taking a sip of his coffee.

"Burke? Are you seeing anyone?" Mark questioned.

"Um….maybe I am."

"So who is it?" Derek and Mark both asked at the same time.

"Not any of your business." Burke replied.

"Burke! Sloan! Shepherd! What do you think you're doing? Just standing around? No! There are sick people in this hospital go help them! Now!" Ellis yelled. From there the three men took off to go help their patients.

As the day continued, Derek could not get Meredith out of his head. He just wanted to see her one more time, he just wanted to have one more conversation with her. He wanted to hear her laugh, smile, listen to her talk. God she had such a beautiful voice. He started to wonder if she had a boyfriend and how old she was. He knew that she was in high school so she couldn't be any older than eighteen, and that might be a problem because that would mean that he would be a little more than ten years older than her. He also wondered if she did have a boyfriend was she happy? The more he wondered the more he realized how much he wanted to see her again. Maybe she was thinking of him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The school day was finally over, and now it was time for Meredith to go watch Nathan's soccer game, she knew that if she didn't go he would find some way to guilt her into hanging out with him since she didn't go to the game. Meredith arrived at the field, she pulled out her math binder and started to do her homework. Meredith never did her homework, but today none of her friends were able to go to the game with her. Izzie had to go home while Cristina had a date with her new guy. Meredith took out a pencil and started the worksheet, Nathan then waved at her and Meredith offered a small smile back to him. Nathan started to jog over to her and Meredith started to panic.

"Hey Babe!" Nathan said as he approached her.

"Hey." Meredith responded.

"I didn't see you all day"

"Yea you did, we talked during English." Meredith responded with an edge to her voice. After she said it she realized that it sounded like she was pissed. Meredith was pissed and just wanted to be left alone but she knew better, she knew that she should had tried harder to hide it. Meredith was just about to apologize but Nathan cut her off sharply.

"Meredith, what the fuck is your problem?" Nathan asked harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh okay? Now you're gunna act sweet and innocent? That shit isn't gunna work Meredith. You should be glad that I am still dating you."

"Nathan, um…" Meredith said almost in a whisper.

"What Meredith? You know you are really lucky, you're lucky that I don't dump you just like you father did." Meredith looked up at him while tears started to trickle down her face. "Meredith you deserved that and you know it, I don't really care if I hurt your feelings." Nathan whispered sharply into her ear so no one else could hear him. "Meredith, the only reason why I am still with you is so I can fuck you, and you know after dinner I think you will owe me for being so rude."

"Nathan please stop." Meredith cried.

"Meredith just shut up and watch your hot, wonderful boyfriend play soccer."

"Nathan, um….I don't think….." She said trying to push through the tears.

"What Meredith? Are you trying to break up with me? Because if you are you are more stupid than I thought you were." Nathan said back to Meredith. "Now I have to go so give me kiss and I will see you after the game, alright?"

"Um...yea...okay." Meredith said back avoiding eye contact. Meredith needed out of this relationship but she just couldn't, she didn't know how to. Meredith wiped her tears and continued to work on her math homework. The game soon started so Meredith put away her homework knowing that if she didn't Nathan would be pissed. Crap the dinner, how could she get out of this? It was at her house, and her mother might come so that meant she had to have everything to perfection. Everybody in her expected so much of her and Meredith needed time and space and someone to talk to. Meredith knew she was slowly falling apart, she needed help but she didn't know how to ask for it or who to go to. The image of Derek then appeared into her head and how kind and caring he seemed. Ugh Derek, she wanted to see him again, all of a sudden the soccer ball hit Meredith straight in the face knocking her out.

 _Seattle Grace Hospital_

Where was she? Meredith slowly opened her eyes, she smelled bleach, sanitizer, and blood? The walls were painted blue, she laying on a bed...a hospital bed. Wait was she at the hospital?

"Oh good you're awake." She heard a voice say.

"Wh...Where am I?" Meredith questioned.

"Oh Meredith, you're at the hospital. You got hit pretty hard with that soccer ball."

"Huh?"

"Meredith, you were watching a soccer game and then the ball hit you and knocked you out. Meredith? Can you tell me your full name?"

"Uh Meredith Grey" She responded quietly.

"Alright good, do you know what year it is?"

"Um yea, 1995."

"Good! I had your Mother paged but it turns out she is in surgery but she said that she would come down as soon as she was done."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a nurse and also a good friend of Ellis'."

"Oh okay, could I have some water?"

"Yes definitely! I need to go check on other patients but I think your mother sent down an intern to sit with you so he should be down soon."

"Okay, thank you." Wow Ellis Grey send down an intern? Maybe she did really care, but she just showed it in an odd way. Meredith pulled the blanket up and leaned back. She took the plastic but with a straw and began to drink the water. The curtain then opened and there appeared a man in light blue scrubs and a white coat.

"Hey, um...I'm Dr. Sloan, but you can call me Mark."

"Hi, I'm Meredith but everyone calls me Mer."

"Meredith…." Mark knew that he had heard of that name before.

"Um...you okay Mark?" Meredith questioned.

"Ok yes, definitely." He replied

"Yeah, well I am so sorry this is probably such a pain for you to come here and sit with some seventeen year old girl who got hit in the head with a soccer ball, while you could be in the OR watching some kind of surgery."

"It's okay, I wasn't doing much anyway. Just charting."

"Oh that sound boring."

"Yea it kind of is. It seems like you know a lot about the hospital."

"Yea, I do my mom works here."

"Who's your mom?" Mark asked.

"Ellis….Ellis Grey."

"Wait your mom is Ellis Grey?"

"Yes, I'm her daughter."

"Huh, interesting." There was an awkward pause where Mark was just staring at Meredith. "Okay well I'm going to go get some charts so is it okay if I leave you for a few seconds, I can find someone to sit with you while I'm gone." Mark said.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. It's not like I can go anywhere." Meredith said with a smile.

"Alright, I will be right back." Meredith sat back and reached for her backpack. She took out her phone and she noticed that Cristina had texted her. She quickly texted her back.

* * *

"Hey Derek!" Mark shouted.

"What Mark?"

"Damn someone is in a mood." Derek just rolled his eyes. "Okay, anyway guess who is in the hospital."

"Who?" Derek asked back.

"You gotta guess!"

"Mark, are you gunna tell me or not?"

"Alright fine….her name begins with an M, you were talking about her earlier…."

"Meredith?"

"Yup, she is in the pit."

"Wait really?" Derek questioned trying to make sure that Mark wasn't lying.

"Yes, really. She came in because she got hit in the head with a soccer ball."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, we were talking. You know you were right, she is really pretty…"

"Mark, stop."

"Oh okay, jealous aren't we?"

"No." Derek said trying to deny it.

"Okay fine, but you know if you just happen to find yourself down in the ER, she is in bed three." Mark said with a wink and then walked away. Derek thought to himself, Meredith here in the ER? Could it really be her? He just had to go and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I hope to update every few days, also again sorry for any grammar issues. Please review and leave any comments :)**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Derek made his way down to the ER, hoping that Mark wasn't lying. It had been a pretty boring day for him, no major cases and since he was an intern he couldn't really do anything on his own. He hoped that maybe this could make his day even better. Meanwhile Meredith pulled out her math homework once again and started it for a second time. Suddenly the curtain opened, and Meredith looked up to see the one person she wanted to see all day, it was Derek.

"Hey" Derek said in a hushed tone.

"Um..uh...hi" Meredith responded a little shocked to see him.

"Sorry, um...Mar-Dr. Sloan said that you were here and I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"Yea, I uh got hit with a soccer ball and apparently it knocked me out pretty good." Meredith said looking at Derek. "So did my mom put you up to this? Making sure that I'm okay because if she did, that would definitely be a first." Meredith asked, she started to see Derek's face become more serious so Meredith quickly tried to make sure that he knew she was joking. "Haha Derek, relax, I'm kidding."

"Oh um haha." Derek tried let a little laugh out but it came off more as a nervous chuckle.

"Derek, are you okay?"

"Um..yea...definitely."

"Okay, because you seem a little...um…off?" Meredith commented.

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"Nevermind. So what are you really doing here?"

"Just checking on patients." Derek said back but Meredith gave him a look. "Okay fine, I wanted to see you." Derek said and Meredith started to smile.

"So...why did you want to see me? And don't say because my mother sent you."

"Well, I just wanted to see you because of this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay fine, I'm just going to be straight with you because I don't wanna make things more complicated okay?" Derek asked.

"Alright, what?"

"Ok, well I know that we only talked for like a minute but I really feel like there is something here. This is gunna sound really forward and bold but Meredith, would you want to go to lunch sometime?"

"Um...Derek...I-"

"Meredith?!" A voice said as the curtain opened. "Oh, Meredith thank god you are okay. I am soo sorry about what happened. But don't worry we still won even though you caused a lot of attention and commotion." Nathan told Meredith, Derek shifted his attention to Nathan.

"Um...I'm sorry but are you family?" Derek asked Nathan.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." Nathan spat back.

"Okay, well right now Meredith needs time to rest because her head is still bothering her so could you please go wait in the waiting room until she feels better?" Derek said trying to remain calm.

"Okay, fine. Meredith do you know if dinner is still on?" Nathan asked.

"Huh? Dinner?"

"Yea, dinner at your house."

"Oh, um...I'm not sure because I don't feel so well so that probably means that I shouldn't cook." Meredith responded.

"Oh alright, well maybe we can get take out and then continue with our plans." Nathan said with a malicious tone to his voice.

"Nathan, I think we might have to reschedule." Meredith said in a calm and collected voice.

"Bullshit Meredith. We will get take out toni….-"

"Okay, um Nathan, was it? Can you go wait? Out there please?"

"Fine. I'll see you later Babe." And with that Nathan left and Derek looked Meredith straight into her eyes.

"Meredith."

"What?' Meredith responded avoiding eye contact.

"Meredith why are you with him? He doesn't seem like a good guy." Derek said.

"Derek, stop."

"Meredith, no, please why are you with him?"

"Because he likes me." She responded in a small voice. "Because he loves me."

"Meredith please, talk to me."

"No, Dr. Shepherd I think you should go. It's not like you're me boyfriend."

"Meredith please." Derek said, Meredith then shifted her body away from Derek.

Derek then opened the curtain and left Meredith. Once he was gone, tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She wanted to get out of her relationship with Nathan, she didn't want to be in this hospital, she just wanted to be drinking and to get out of her mind. She did not want to have dinner with Nathan and she definitely did not want to sleep with him tonight.

Meredith got out of the bed, pulled some pants on, slipped her school shirt on, then reached for her shoes, tied them, and then stuffed her homework and pencil back into her backpack. She stood up, slide the curtain and walked out into the ER. She walked fast trying to avoid Nathan but she wasn't fast enough.

"Hey Meredith! Meredith slow down!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan, stop. I can't do this anymore."

"Meredith, stop you're talking crazy, I love you!"

"Nathan, no you don't. You don't love me, you just wanna sleep with me, that's all that matters to you." Meredith fired back.

"Please no, just left me drive you home. I can make it up to you please."

"No, I'm not going to do this anymore. You keep hurting me, we are done."

"Meredith, what do you mean? I don't hurt you!" Nathan shouted.

"I'm done. You don't get to take anymore of me. I'm just glad that I didn't let you take the one last thing I had left."

"No, we are not done. You are still my girlfriend and I know that you don't mean anything that you just said. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"No, I'm not going with you." Meredith fought back. But Nathan grabbed her arm and started to force her to walk with him. Meredith tried to fight back but Nathan was strong and bigger than her.

"Meredith, Honey? Where are you?"

"Mom?!" Meredith shouted.

"Meredith!" Ellis shouted back. Ellis ran to her daughter, Nathan quickly dropped her arm from his grasp.

"Oh um...hi Ms-Dr. Grey." Nathan said in the most polite voice.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Nathan, um uh Meredith's boyfriend."

"Oh alright. Well Meredith, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I have another surgery booked in ten minutes so I should be going." Ellis told her daughter.

"Oh okay, um mom I don't feel so well so well so can I come with you and rest in your office or something?" Meredith asked.

"Well, okay I don't-" Ellis started.

"Dr. Grey, sorry to interrupt but I can take Meredith home if you would like." Nathan stated.

"Okay, that sounds great! Then I guess I will see you at home."

"But mom-" Meredith started to say.

"Meredith just go with him, I am very busy."

"Okay fine. I will order a pizza for us."

"Alright sounds good!" Ellis said. Ellis then took off from the ER.

"Meredith, come on let's go." Nathan stated harshly.

Nathan and Meredith both left the ER, side by side, Nathan hanging on tight to Meredith's arm. Meredith tried to think of every single reason why she couldn't ride with him, but it was all too late. Why did she tell Derek to leave? She really hated herself at this moment. She just wanted to get home alone and drink and get out of her mind.

"Meredith, you okay?"

"What do you think Nathan? I broke up with you!" Meredith shouted.

"Meredith goodness, stay calm, don't act like this."

"No! No Nathan! Leave me alone."

"Meredith don't talk like that!" Nathan shouted and then he raised his hand and with such a force hit Meredith's face. Meredith was shocked, she had always thought that he was going to start to physically hurt her, but deep down she hoped that it would never happen. Meredith took her hand and covered her cheek where Nathan had just slapped her. Tears started to form but Nathan didn't care. He just looked at her and let out some kind of sick laugh along with a smirked. Meredith then heard a voice behind them coming from the hospital.

"Meredith!" It was a women's voice, Meredith then heard footsteps running towards her and Nathan. She turned to see who it was, it was Cristina. "Mer! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Cristina! Oh my God, please help me, please, I-I-I need to go home." Meredith said trying to push through the tears.

"What the fuck did you do?" Cristina looked at Nathan.

"Nothing, I swear!" Nathan claimed.

"Oh okay, yea because Meredith just cries like this for fun?" Cristina asked in a sarcastic voice. "I think you should go. I can take Mer home, so why don't you move along."

"Christina, I broke up with him." Meredith said through her tears. "B-but he refuses t-to breakup." Meredith then broke free from Nathan's grasps and stubbled into Cristina's arms.

"It's okay, it's okay Mer. You're going to be okay, alright?" Cristina said while holding Meredith. Nathan then got into his car and drove away.

"Don't ever touch my friend again!" Cristina shouted at him. "It's alright he left, you're okay." Cristina could hear Meredith's breathing even out.

"Cristina, thank you."

"Hey is everything okay out here?" It was a man's voice. Meredith and Cristina looked behind them towards the hospital to see who it was, the man was Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry it's been such a long time! I hope you keep reading it so here is the next chapter. If people leave reviews I will update very regularly :)

XOXO

* * *

"Derek?" Meredith asked. Derek then approached both Meredith and Cristina.

"Sooo this the famous Derek?" Cristina asked with a sly smile, just loud enough for Derek to hear. Meredith then lightly jabbed Cristina in the stomach. "Owww, what was that for?" Cristina whined.

"So you've been talking about me?" Derek asked with a smile.

"No." Meredith said sharply.

"Well, you should know that I am very good at catching liars." Derek said in a light friendly tone. "And you my friend, are lying." Derek stated looking Meredith straight in the eye. Meredith and Derek soon fell into a gaze just looking at each other.

"Derek, hi I'm Cristina. Meredith's best friend." Cristina said trying to break the silence.

"Um...uh...yea. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Derek, how did um..what was his name...the guy who checked on me down at the pit…"

"Mark?" Derek answered.

"Yes, um Mark, how did he know who I was?"

"Uh, well to be honest he and another good friend, Burke, could tell that something was up."

"So you were talking about me?" Meredith asked with a light laugh.

"I guess you could say-" Derek responded.

"Wait hold on did you say Burke?"

"Um...yea...Preston?" Derek answered hesitantly. Meredith then looked at Cristina and gave off a little smile. This was the first time in so long that Cristina had seen Meredith so relaxed and comfortable. This reminded her of how her old friend Meredith was, before she started to date Nathan.

"Cristina? Burke as in Burke Burke?"

"Um yea..." Cristina replied shyly.

"Oh my god! Wait hold on, Burke is so much older than you!" Meredith replied with a tad bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yea, you caught me. Okay can we get back to you?"

"No! I wanna hear about Burke."

"I'm sorry but um Cristina you're seeing Burke?"

"Yea…"

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure, a few weeks." Cristina replied. Now it all made sense why Burke was more understanding this morning when Derek mentioned having feelings toward a seventeen year old.

"Huh, that's nice." Derek didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing. After all he had just met Meredith and he wanted to go out with her and sounding judgemental of her best friend was probably not the best idea.

"Okay, enough about me. Mer are you okay? What happened with you and Nathan?"

"Um well long story short, I was watching his game then I got hit in the face with the stupid soccer ball and apparently it knocked me out. So then I woke up at the hospital, and then my mom was in surgery so she sent down an intern, uh Mark, right?" She said turning to Derek. Derek nodded his head. "Yea, okay then apparently Mark told Derek that I was down at the ER. Anyway, Nathan showed up and I broke up with him but he wouldn't give in. I tried to leave but he saw me and he convinced my mom that he could take me home. We made our way out here, then he slapped me and told me to calm down and that I couldn't breakup with him, and also said to me that he just wanted to fuck me. He was about to make me get in the car with him but luckily you came in time. And here we are." Meredith finished.

"Wait Meredith, you broke up with him?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, well I tried but yes I did break up with him. But knowing him he will show up at my house later."

"Meredith! You broke up with him!" Cristina asked in a louder voice filled with excitment and courage.

"Yes, I broke up with him." Meredith stated. Cristina then hugged her tight, this was not normal for them but Cristina did it anyways.

"Meredith! I am so proud of you, see I knew that you had the courage! Oh my God Mer, you did it!" Cristina said hugging her best friend. Meredith then just realized Derek was standing there awkwardly wondering if he should stay or go.

"Um, Derek...about that lunch or dinner was it? Okay anyways, um I would really like to go out with you."

"Really Meredith?" Derek's voice was filled with hope.

"Yes." Meredith responded confidently.

"Oh okay! Can I get your number so I can text you when and where because as you probably know my work schedule is crazy and it just keeps changing."

"Sure. Here." Meredith pulled out her phone and placed it in Derek's hand. Derek then added his number and gave it back to Meredith.

"Alright great! I'll text you." Derek then flashed a dreamy smile at Meredith and made his way back to the hospital.

"Mer!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you broke up with him. I knew that you could do it I just wasn't sure if you were going to."

"Well I finally did it. One second he telling me that I am worthless and he just wants to sleep with me while the next second he is telling how much he loves me. I realized that I couldn't do it anymore and it was time to end it. I was so scared, I didn't know how he was going to react- I mean I knew he was going to be pissed but I am so glad I did it. I feel relieved and almost free."

"Mer you should be so proud. You finally dumped that dirtbag. And you know what I will text Izzie, Alex, and George and when we go to school tomorrow we can all protect you from him."

"Oh, you don't have to do that"

"Mer, he hit you. God knows what else he could do. Plus you're my best friend and best friends look out for each other."

"Cristina thank you so much! Thank you for being here and thank you for showing up at the exact time I needed you because if you showed a second later he probably would have driven me off into the woods and well you know…" Meredith's voice trailed off, scared of the words that were going to come out of her own mouth.

"-rape you?" Cristina finished the sentence for her. Her best friend then had tears trickling down her cheeks. "Hey, hey it okay, it's okay. It's all over, okay?" Cristina said trying to calm Meredith down.

"Yea. I was j-just so scared. Cristina he hit me. Who does that?"

"I don't know. Someone who is sick."

"I hate him, Cris, I hate him."

"I know, I know, but it's okay. You broke up with him and if he tries to come near you don't worry your friends will be there for you."

"Cristina, thank you so much! Thank you!" Meredith said.

"And you know what? Derek seems like a really good guy."

"Yea, I know." Meredith said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, as I promised here is another chapter! Please keep reviewing and I will update.

Thanks for all the support!

XOXO

* * *

 _Tuesday Night_

"Hello, this is Meredith speaking" Meredith picked up her phone.

"Hi Meredith, it's Derek." Derek said. Meredith then sat up straight on her bed, fixing her hair even though she knew it was a phone call, he couldn't even see her.

"Oh, hey! I wasn't sure you were going to call."

"Why wouldn't I call?"

"I'm not sure, I mean your an intern so life must be pretty busy and well you know I am just a high school student…"

"Meredith you're rambling."

"Oh, um sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's cute." _Cute?_ Meredith questioned in her head, what if she read this whole situation wrong, what if he wanted to be friends? "Um Mer?"

"Yea sorry. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you would like to go grab ice cream this Friday? Say eight o'clock?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, or if you don't like ice cream we can get chips or something. Or um go to a movie?"

"Derek, I would love to get to ice cream with you."

"Oh, okay good! I can pick you up or we can meet at the hospital?"

"I'm not sure where I'll be so can I text you letting you know closer to Friday?"

"Yes, definitely. Alright see you then." Derek said. "Bye!" Derek then hung up the line. Meredith placed her phone down on her bed, she then smiled and hugged her pillow. She was so excited.

 _Friday Night: Seattle Grace Hospital_

Meredith sat down in the lobby waiting for Derek. She looked at her phone 7:58, where was he? Did he ditch? What if he was having second thoughts? Crap, was this a mistake? Meredith started to grab her bag and get up.

"Hey, Meredith!" Derek shouted from the stairs. He was wearing a red collared shirt and some casual blue jeans, god he was hot, Meredith thought. He walked down the stairs and approached Meredith. "Hey there." Derek said with a calm voice, he then flashed his dreamy smile.

"Hey." Meredith responded.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, definitely." Meredith responded. They then walked out the hospital front doors side by side. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You will have to wait and see." Derek said back with a smile.

"Okay fine, can you at least give me a clue? I mean Tuesday you mentioned something about ice cream…" Meredith pleaded.

"Alright, well we are going to get ice cream but that's all I'm going to tell you." Derek responded and gently nudged Meredith. Meredith then offered a slight smile back.

"Okay."

"So, how was your day?" Derek asked.

"It was fine, you know normal school day. Stupid classes, stupid people, stupid teachers. Just happy it's the weekend."

"Oh yes, high school. So are you a senior?"

"Um, no junior. But I'll be a senior next fall. And just so you know I turn eighteen next month."

"Wait so technically you could be graduating this month?" Derek asked.

"Yea, I guess so but my mom wanted me to wait because she felt that it would be better if I was on the older side of my grade."

"Yea, well she has a good point you know." Derek responded.

"So what about you? How was your day?" Meredith asked.

"It was okay, you know rounds and being an intern we do a lot of work no one else wants to do so like charting."

"Sounds fun." Meredith said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, yea I just can't wait until next year because I will no longer be an intern, I will be a resident."

"Yea, my mom always is invested in her patients. Sometimes I feel like she cares more about them than me. Oh I'm sorry you probably don't wanna hear about my problems." Meredith said back.

"No, Mer it's okay. Seriously."

"Okay anyway. Um...so do you know what specialty you want to do?"

"Well, right now I really like neuro but I'm not sure general is a real contender."

"Oh really? God I wish I was out of school."

"One more year until college, right?" Derek said with a wink.

"Yup. I mean I have good friends and school is okay. I'm trying to get my grades up because I um want to go to Dartmouth, but my mom doesn't think I can do it. I really just want to prove her wrong." Meredith said, tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before Derek could see anything.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Derek question when he saw Meredith wipe her eyes, he knew something was up.

"Yea, I'm fine. You know it's just been hard with everything. My mom is never home, my dad left, and well you know about Nathan." Meredith said as more tears started to form. "Derek, again I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm just bringing down this date."

"Mer, who said this was a date?" Derek question while pulling Meredith into a hug.

"Oh, oh my gosh. I'm sorry...I just-" Meredith rambled.

"Mer, hey relax I was just kidding." Derek said hugging Meredith. "So you want this to be a date?"

"Um...only if you want….uh…"

"Meredith, I definitely want this to be a date." Derek told Meredith back with a smile.

"Okay good, because um...I...I...like you."

"Good, because I like you too." Derek confirmed. From there he hugged Meredith tight. He lightly brushed through her hair, just holding her. He slowly let her go, he then wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

"Thank you." Meredith said back sincerely.

"So what about some ice cream?" Derek asked.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Derek, thank you so much for tonight. I had a lot of fun, I mean besides the first half hour when I cried." Meredith said looking down with a light chuckle.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm glad I got to know more about you." Derek stated with his dreamy smile. "So anyway you would want to do this again sometime?"

"The crying or the date?" Meredith asked shyly.

"Let's say both." Derek respond.

"You want to see me cry again?" Meredith asked with some humor.

"If that means I can see you again, then yes." Derek replied sincerely. Meredith smiled.

"I say yes, definitely." Meredith replied with a great smile.

"Hey, Mer…" And with that he gently took her chin and raised it to meet his eyes, he then leaned in and she did too. He softly met her lips, he kissed her with passion. It was the most perfect kiss and both of them felt it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing, here is the chap!

Enjoy 3

XOXO

* * *

"So Mer how was the date?" Izzie asked.

"Uh...pretty good. Derek is a good guy." Meredith responded.

"Oh my gosh Mer! That's so great. So where'd he take you?"

"Well we went to a movie and then got ice cream and then he drove me home."

"And….."

"What?"

"Did he kiss you?" Izzie asked with excitement. Meredith didn't answer but a slight smile formed on her face. "OMG! He did, didn't he?!" Izzie asked.

"Uh yea...we did." Meredith answered as quietly as possible she didn't want to anyone to hear and tell Nathan.

"Sooo when are you going out again?" Izzie asked.

"I'm not sure, he texted me I just haven't responded."

"Mer, whyyy?"

"I'm not sure, I just-" Meredith started to say.

"She's just not over me." Meredith could recognize that voice from a mile away, she started to panic. It was Nathan.

"Nathan?!" Izzie stated. Izzie then looked over at Meredith but Meredith was no longer there. "Mer!" Izzie shouted. Izzie then shoved Nathan out of the way, she had to find Meredith. "Hey Cristina! Have you seen Mer?"

"No, why?"

"Ugh, uh long story but anyway Nathan happened."

"What?"

"Please just help me find her!"

"Oh okay, do you know what direction she ran?"

"I think it was this way but I'm not totally sure." Cristina and Izzie then started to check empty classrooms, offices, closets, and bathrooms, and finally they found her at the end of the wing hiding in a stall in the bathroom.

"Hey Mer?" Izzie asked.

"Ye-ye-yeah." Meredith choked out, her friends could tell that she was crying.

"Is-is he gone?"

"Yea, he went to class." Cristina responded.

"O-okay good. Why does he still have all this control over me?" Meredith asked.

"Mer, um maybe you should talk to someone. Like the counselor or um a teacher like your advisor." Izzie suggested.

"No, please just- can you guys walk me to class? I really need this day to be over."

"Alright let's go." Izzie said back to Meredith.

Cristina then picked up Meredith's backpack and Izzie linked arms with her friend. They made their way to class hoping that Nathan was not going to show up. Cristina thought that if he did she was going to kick his ass. While Izzie was thinking that they should just ignore him, Meredith didn't even know what she thought. She was too nervous and on edge to think about anything, she just wanted to make it through the day. Once they reached the classroom, Izzie and Cristina made sure that Meredith was okay. It was second to last period, she just had to make it through Chemistry and French class.

"Mer, we will see you after French okay?" Izzie said. Meredith nodded her head yes. "Alright see you then."

"Meredith! Hey Meredith!" Nathan shouted but she just kept on walking trying to ignore him. "Can we please just talk?" Nathan shouted, he soon sprinted towards her a grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Meredith yelled.

"Meredith! Come on you're overreacting."

"No, no i'm not! Now get away from me!" Meredith shouted back.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Izzie yelled from down the hall. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked away. "You okay?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"Yea, i'm okay. Just shaken up, you know." Meredith answered back.

"Alright, I can drive you home if you want."

"Yea, thanks. That would be great."

Once Meredith got home, she was exhausted but she still had a whole lot of homework to do and she was still struggling with whether or not she should call Derek back. Meredith got a glass of ice water and then went upstairs to take a nap. Her phone started ring again, Meredith pulled it out of her pocket, looked down at the screen and against her better judgement answered.

"Hey!" Derek said on the other line.

"Hi." Meredith replied.

"I'm so glad you picked up! I've been trying to reach you."

"Um...yea...i've just been busy…um...you know school." Meredith said with some hesitation to her voice.

"Oh okay, would you like to hang out again sometime?" Derek asked.

"Uh...um...I don't know."

"Well how about we go dinner tomorrow night? Super casual, it could even been like McDonalds."

"Um...uh…"

"Meredith, please?" Derek pleaded.

"Okay, sure."

"Alright good! I can pick you up or meet at the hospital."

"Meet at hospital? Maybe at 5? Or is that too early?"

"Nope, 5 is perfect. See you then!"

"Okay, bye." Meredith hung the phone up, and picked up her backpack. She pulled out a pencil and binder and started to work but she soon fell asleep.

 _The Next Day_

Meredith rolled over in her bed, grabbing her pillow trying to cover her early from the blazing alarm, but it wasn't working. She signed and finally pressed snoozed. She quickly drifted back to sleep. About eight minutes later it went off again, she just wanted to sleep but then she remembered she had a date with Derek, but then she remembered she had to get through a whole school day. And Nathan. She grabbed her phone and started to scroll through her notifications, a text from her mother:

"Meredith, I got paged to work, I'll see you later." Time: 3:06 am.

Meredith rolled her eyes because it was just too predictable. She got a few snapchats mostly from Cristina and Izzie. But then she saw a boat load of texts from Nathan.

"Hey"

"Mer?"

"I still love you"

"Mer please respond"

"Okay, this is getting really annoying"

"Can you please just respond"

"Wow, your a bitch"

"Do you know that? I'm trying to reach out to you and you just fucking ignore me?"

"Alright, cool, whatever. Suit yourself"

"Whore"

Her eyes started to water, why did he do this, he should have this control. Meredith picked up her phone and texted him back:

"Nat, please stop."

Within seconds he responded:

"Hey, you responded"

She ignored it and started to get ready for school. 7:45, Izzie pulled up and they went to school.

"Hey!" Shouted Izzie

"What's up"

"Soooo, you have a date tonight right?"

"Yea"

"You excited" Izzie asked with excitement in her voice.

"I guess, I mean it's a date, not anything special." Meredith responded with a chill voice

"So where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, he said super casual so probably no where fancy."

"Have you been to his place yet?"

"Izzie" Meredith gave her a look. Izzie just nodded her head and giggled a bit. "If your asking have we done it yet, the answer is no. I still feel like we're friend, you know? Like I'm not even sure he wants to."

"Ask him tonight. Talk to him."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"I mean honestly, I feel like he wouldn't keep pursuing you if he wasn't interested in that way."

"Yea, but why? I am seventeen years old, don't you think it's a little weird that he likes me like that? Like how old is he? Maybe 20?" Meredith questioned.

"Probably older, he's an intern right?"

"Yea."

"So let's see, he probably has a bachelors so that means four years of undergrad, and then med school which is like what another four years?"

"Okay, sure"

"So if he graduated high school when he was eighteen that would make him around twenty-six"

"Oh shit. Never thought of it like that."

"Don't worry, you know age is really only a concept."

But this got Meredith thinking, was this gross? Like he is almost a good ten years older than her. They are in different places of their lives, she started to re-think it.


End file.
